fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Electric Squadron Smashranger
Mini-Synopsis When the Primids and Tabuu reawaken, Ganondorf, Wario, and Bowser are recruited as his top soldiers, with Master Hand and Crazy Hand working alonside them. They defeat Capt. Falcon, Mario, Princess Peach, Lucas, and Fox at the Battlefield, as well as stealing Samus's Power Suit and wounding her. She recruits the five Brawlers and gives them the powers of the Electric Squadron Smashranger, just in time for them to keep from being blasted into Subspace with the Battlefield. Later, Link awakens from a Master Sword-enduced comatose, and gains the powers of SmashSilver. Later on,Sammus regains her Power Suit and enhances it to allow her to morph into the SmashSuit, or SmashOrange, just in time,as seven of the Brawlers' friends and rivals are turned into the PsychoSmashers! Rangers * Samus Aran/SmashOrange/SmashSuit An intergalactic alien exterminator, she wields a laser called the Paralyzer, and controls her own Power Suit, which was stolen by Wario and supposedly sold on the Black Market. She gave the Brawlers their powers, and has made a base on the Frigate Opheon. * Mario Mario/SmashRed The team's leader, he is the Hero of Galaxies, and he has saved the Mushroom Kingdom many times. He is currently in a relationship with Princess Peach. He wields the Drill Saber. * Fox McCloud/SmashBlack The team's second-in-command, he is the captain of Team StarFox, and pilots a vehicle called the Landmaster, he uses a Blaster and Deflector as his weapons. He wields the Star Blaster and the Mega Rod. * Lucas/SmashYellow A shy and nervous boy, he doubts himself often. His best friend is Ness. He uses the Mega Slinger to project his PK Attacks. * Princess Peach/SmashPink The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, she carries a puffy pink umbrella and uses it to attack. She is constantly saved by Mario. She uses the Mega Capture. * Captain Falcon/SmashBlue A pilot of a race car, he uses his Falcon Punch and Falcon Kick to defeat enemies, and was chosen to become SmashBlue. He uses the Mega Tomahawk. * Link/SmashSilver The Hero fo Time, after he defeated Ganondorf, he put the Master Sword back in the Temple of Time, but his Triforce of Courae bonded to it. They both left him, weakining him greatly, also causing him to fall into comatose. He was awoken by the Smashers and became SmashSilver. He wields the Silver Sword and the Silver Shooter. * Dark Smashrangers: The friends and family of the Rangers, they were corrupted by Tabuu. ** R.O.B./Robo Smasher: A robot that uses laser beams and his robotic body to fight.He is one of one million clones of the original R.O.B. ** Luigi Mario/Dark SmashRed: Mario's little brother, he can control fire, and uses the Dark Drill Saber. ** Wolf/Dark SmashBlack: Fox's arch-rival, he uses two tonfa-like swords outside of his Ranger Form, he pilots his own Landmaster. He uses the Dark Mega Rod. ** Ness/Dark SmashYellow: Lucas's best friend, he uses PK Attacks, and became the Dark SmashYellow. He uses the Dark Mega Slinger. ** Solid Snake/Dark Smash Blue: An assassin, he has two partners that inform him about enemies. He uses the Dark Mega Tomahawk. ** Princess Zelda/Dark Smash Pink: The Princess of Hyrule, she has been saved constantly by Link, and was originally a recurring victim of Ganon,but has now been turned into Dark Smash Pink. She wields the Dark Mega Capture. ** Meta Knight/Dark Smash Silver: A knight that wields the sword Galaxia, he can use it to shoot a beam of energy, and can travel through the air with his cape. He wields the Galaxia Sword. Category:Fan Fiction